


Always You-Shaped Thoughts Inside My Head...

by SereneCalamity



Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys Kissing, Boys With Feels, But also more, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Excessive use of pet names, Famous Richie Tozier, Friends With Benefits, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Nurse Eddie Kaspbrak, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Subspace, Top Richie Tozier, big feels, semi public hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It's been a few months since he's seen Richie, and it has been far too long, even if he doesn't want to admit that.





	Always You-Shaped Thoughts Inside My Head...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This was meant to be a tiny, 1k daddy-kink piece and it...Clearly ended up being just a smidge over 1k. So...Yeah. I haven't actually written anything quite in this kink before, not this explicitly, so I'm actually really nervous about this, so...Please heed the warnings, and if they're not your cup of tea, then don't read. Also, this isn't edited yet, as per usual. Lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the title, which comes from Find U Again by Camila Cabello and Mark Ronson.

Eddie Kaspbrak sipped from his wine glass and tried to force himself to pay attention to what the woman in front of him was saying.

She was beautiful and probably very interesting and he had seen the way a couple of other people had been trying to get her attention in the time that they had been speaking, it's just that he could hear Richie Tozier laughing with someone just a few feet away, and it felt as though his whole body was on high alert.

"I'm going to go and get a refill," the woman said, holding up her empty champagne glass. "Did you want anything more?" She nodded at his wine glass, that was still half filled, and he gave her a small smile and shook his head.

He was going to be gone by the time she came back anyway.

He really needed to go out and have a cigarette.

He was _supposed_ to be giving up and trying to stick to vaping, but fuck it.

It was one of the things that he had taken up within days after his mother had died and he had realized that he could do whatever the hell he wanted to.

Wasn't the healthiest, but other than smoking, he worked out a couple times a week and ate really well, so he allowed himself his vices.

Right now, he just needed to get out of the house.

Or the mansion, or whatever the hell it was.

He didn't belong here.

The only reason Eddie had been invited to this big music mixer with some of the most important names in the music industry was because his best friend, Beverly Marsh, had obviously requested that he come.

She was a big up and coming fashion designer, and she often asked that Eddie be her plus one to these events.

It was still a bit weird that Eddie had gotten a personal invite that arrived in the mail, since usually he would just go in with her.

Eddie found a quiet place out in the backyard, on the third or fourth balcony—he'd honestly lost count—and he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pockets and fished around his other jacket pocket for his floral pink and black lighter.

Beverly had dressed him for this event, like she did for most, taking him out shopping to buy a new suit.

He liked this one; it was dark blue with subtle pinstripes, and a baby pink button down underneath, that was tucked into the fitted pants, black shoes that he already owned so didn't need to buy another pair, and he had painted his nails a shiny silver colour with flecks of glitter, with his hair in an artful quiff and some pink gloss on his lips.

It wasn't as though he could usually afford a brand new suit, given his wages as a nurse at a doctors clinic, but they had gone to a place that Beverly supplied regularly and had a substantial discount with, and so here he was, with a new suit.

Plus, maybe he had been willing to stretch his budget a little tonight because it had been two and a half months since he had seen Richie.

And yet, it had been an hour since he had gotten here, and not one word had been exchanged.

Not a single word.

A couple of glances, yeah, but not a word.

Eddie puffed his way through one cigarette, and then stubbed it out on the pristine white brick that framed the balcony and the steps that lead out into the backyard, and then put another between his lips.

"Thought you were meant to be giving up," came a familiar voice behind him, and Eddie _tried_ not to let the sound go straight to cock.

He tried.

Really hard.

But it's like his cock just wasn't aware that it wasn't supposed to react to Richie.

"Yeah, well, I'll try again tomorrow," Eddie muttered, still facing the back garden.

He tried not to think about all the videos that he had watched—on Youtube, Twitter, Instagram, Facebook—and the comments that had been left underneath all of the comments, _a lot_ of them salivating after the main singer of _Penny Wise_, the band that Richie was in.

He tried not to think about what the comments said, a lot of them getting explicit, and a lot of them even coming from people on Twitter with that verified blue tick, who were probably a lot more Richie's speed than Eddie.

He tried not to think about a lot of things when it came to Richie.

"Baby," Richie's voice was quiet and suddenly he was right behind Eddie. "You haven't messaged me back in a while," he continued, voice raspy and breath warm over Eddie's ear. "I've missed you."

"I'm sure you've had things to keep you busy," Eddie replied nonchalantly, shrugging a shoulder.

Which, _yes_, he had, because he had been on a national tour with his band, which was why they hadn't seen each other in months.

They had been sold out shows and Eddie had seen countless photos of the meet and greets, and the fan sightings, and the parties that Richie had been at when he wasn't on stage performing.

"I _have_ been busy," Richie agreed aimably. "But that's not how this works. I message you, and you reply. I tell you what to do, and you do it..._Baby_," he adds the pet name like a bit of an afterthought, even though it's the absolute opposite, and Eddie's cock is half hard and pressing into the zipper of his pants by the time Richie has finished talking.

"You don't get tired of telling people what to do?" Eddie couldn't help but snort, thinking about the photos with scantily clad girls and hipster looking guys, and he hadn't been able to stop himself from wondering if they all got to see a part of the Richie he got to see.

With the dark glittering eyes and wide pupils.

With swollen, bitten lips twisted into an almost cruel smile.

_Be good for me, yeah?_

_You can do that, can't you, baby?_

"They're not you, Eddie," Richie replied easily, and Eddie felt conflicting emotions at that. On one hand, damn right, they weren't him. He and Richie melded together in a perfect way, and Eddie was glad that he couldn't find that with someone else. On the other hand, it seemed to confirm that Richie had been with other people, and while they had absolutely never _promised_ anything to each other, it still hurt like a hot knife sliding through his skin. "And it's different, baby...Telling people on my crew, telling people that are on my payroll...That's not the same," Richie was continuing and Eddie blinked. "It's not the same as what we have, baby."

"It's not?" Eddie couldn't stop himself from saying, and his voice came out a bit shaky, which he _hated_.

Richie was quiet behind him, and Eddie huffed his way through the rest of the cigarette, wondering if he should start a third, before suddenly, there were long fingers coming around and taking the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it onto the concrete, and then turning him around so that his front was pressed to the musicians.

"Baby," Richie uttered, tilting his head to the side, and it was the first time that Eddie had _properly_ seen him in months and he had forgotten how beautiful Richie was.

Or maybe he had gotten _more_ beautiful.

Either way, it felt as though the breath had been knocked out of Eddie's chest.

Richie's lips were dark red, maybe emphasized with gloss, and he had some dark liner around his eyes, and his curls were even crazier than they had been before he had gone on tour.

He was wearing contacts as well, he must be, since he wasn't wearing his glasses, and Eddie kind of hated that, because he loved Richie's glasses.

"There's _no one_ else like you," Richie murmured, his hands tight on Eddie's hips. "Are you saying that there's someone like me?" Eddie had wished that there was, when he had seen the pictures go up of Richie, when he had seen the comments on his social media pages, thirsting after him. He had _wished_ that he could go out and find someone who made him feel the way that Richie did, but he had just never been able to.

"No," he managed to choke out, and Richie's lips curled upward.

"That's right, baby," he breathed. "Because no one is good enough for you except _me_." Richie rolled his hips forward and Eddie sucked in a breath as he felt Richie's arousal press up against him. He leaned forward, nuzzling against Eddie's cheek, pressing light kisses against him before his teeth tugged at the lobe of Eddie's ear. "How could you ever think I wanted anyone else, baby? You're all I ever need."

Eddie _whined_.

He wasn't proud of it, but it was definitely a whine.

There was maybe a word panted out as well as his hands came up and gripped at the leather jacket that Richie was wearing, but he was hoping that Richie let it go, since they weren't even naked yet.

Usually the word only came out when he was stretched out under Richie and the world was tipped on it's axis and his orgasm was being denied, over and over again.

"What was that, baby?" Richie asked, hands sliding around from Eddie's hips and resting on his ass. "What was that?"

Eddie's forehead dropped against Richie's shoulder, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth and shook his head.

"Come on, sweetheart," Richie didn't seem to care that they were out in the open, and technically anyone could come around and see them. "What'd you say?" One hand was still resting on Eddie's ass while the other moved up, to the hem of Eddie's pants. They fit him like a glove, especially with the belt that was looped around his flared hips, and so Richie's hands came around to the front and easily worked the belt buckle open, and then his hand slid inside, hand cupping around Eddie's cock. "What'd you _say, baby_?"

"_Daddy_," Eddie hiccuped as Richie's hand circled around his cock and moved at an achingly slow pace.

"That's it," Richie whispered, his tongue flicking out and tasting the skin under Eddie's ear. "That's what I heard."

His hand started to move faster over Eddie, and Eddie couldn't stop the way his hips were reacting, thrusting forward and chasing after the friction, his breathing fast and hot, hands gripping at Richie's jacket to stop himself from collapsing.

"You want to come?" Richie asked. "You want to come, baby?"

Eddie nodded so many times his neck hurt a little, and he could feel that his orgasm was_ right there_, but he needed to hear the words from Richie.

He always needed to hear the words from Richie.

"Okay, well, I think maybe we should find somewhere more private before that happens, don't you?" Richie murmured, and then he was pulling his hand out from Eddie's pants before Eddie could even _respond_.

And honestly, right now, Eddie didn't even care.

He didn't care that they were at some big party where there were people that he regularly listened to on the radio and that if Richie let him come now, it meant walking back through the house with stained pants and probably still a half hard cock, because he was always ready to go again when it was Richie.

He just wanted to come.

It had been over two months since he had been with Richie and he _just wanted to come_.

"Let's go back to my place, hm?" Richie hummed as he leaned back, but his hands moved so that they were firmly on Eddie's elbows, keeping his steady, which Eddie appreciated, and it spoke to how well Richie knew him.

Knew how Eddie got when they were like this.

"I want to see you in my bed again," Richie continued, voice low. "It's been too long."

Eddie made a broken noise at the back of his throat, maybe one that was a mixture of both desperation and of agreement.

Richie leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It wasn't urgent or demanding, not in the way that this situation definitely could be.

It was reassuring and soft and close mouthed, and it was crazy how quickly Richie could calm Eddie down.

Maybe calming him down wasn't quite the right word, but helping him to settle down for the next few moments at least.

"Alright, sweetheart," Richie smoothed his hands up and down Eddie's arms. "Come on, let's go." When he felt as though Eddie was steady enough, he leaned forward to adjust Eddie's zipper and then his belt, adjusting his jacket. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way. I'm glad you accepted my invite." Eddie's eyebrows pulled together a little, his mind still hazy.

"Your invite? I thought I was just Bev's plus one," he mumbled.

"Plus ones don't get personal invites, baby," Richie smiled. "I made sure you were on the invite list because I wanted you here."

Eddie blinked up at Richie, and couldn't stop himself from leaning in for another kiss.

He let Richie lead him back through the house and do all the talking. At the end of the day, no one here really noticed Eddie, Richie was the big star, and only Beverly was going to notice when he was gone, so he fumbled with his phone, holding it in one hand to send off a message to let her know that he had another ride home that night. Richie was obviously trying to rush through his goodbyes, but there were quite a few people that he needed to talk to and Eddie felt as though he was going to shake out of his body with need.

His orgasm had been_ right there_ and Richie had just brushed by it.

It wasn't as though they hadn't done it before, countless times, actually, but not after two and a half months apart.

When they finally managed to get out of the house, and Richie gave his ticket stub to the valet out the front, Richie wrapped an arm around him properly, drawing him in close to his body, ducking his head down.

"You're doing so well, baby," Richie whispered against his temple. "Always do so well for me."

Eddie nuzzled his head into Richie's jacket, taking in a deep breath of Richie's familiar cologne as they waited for the car to come around.

It didn't take long until Richie's red 2018 McLaren Spider was brought around and the keys were being passed to him by the valet.

Richie opened the passenger side door for Eddie, ushering him inisde before moving around to the drivers side and getting in himself.

Eddie couldn't stop moving around in the passengers seat.

Richie's apartment was in the middle of the city, and with traffic, it would take about twenty minutes to get there, and in the grand scheme of things, that really wasn't all that long, but Eddie was so hard between his legs that it was painful, and little whimpers were falling from his lips.

"Eds, baby," Richie murmured after a few minutes. "Do you want something in your mouth? Is that what you need?" Eddie nodded his head urgently, looking down at Richie's lap and already beginning to reach for his seatbelt, not caring about personal safety if it meant that he could get his mouth around Richie's cock. "Nah-uh, baby," Richie shook his head, and his voice sounded so blasé, but it was clear from his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel and the bulge in his suit pants that he was just as affected. "Keep your seatbelt on, I don't want something happening to you," his eyes flicked between the road and over to Eddie before sliding back. "Put some fingers in your mouth."

Eddie whimpered but did as he was told, sliding three fingers into his mouth, and it was involuntary the way his eyes rolled back in his head at the motion, fingers pressing down against his tongue.

"That's it, honey," Richie whispered as they came to a stop at a red light and the curly haired man looked over at Eddie with glittering eyes. "Suck on your fingers. We aren't too far away from my place."

By the time they pulled into the underground parking lot of Richie's apartment building, there was spit sliding over Eddie's fingers and down his hand, and he was rolling his hips upward, trying to hump the air and chase after some sort of friction.

"Let's go, baby," Richie whispered in Eddie's ear once he had parked the car. He unbuckled Eddie's seatbelt and hauled his tiny body across the centre console easily, Eddie letting out a yelp as he wrapped his arms around Richie's waist.

Richie carried Eddie to the elevator as though he weighed nothing at all, and there was a little bit of shuffle around as he got his keycard out of his pocket and swiped it, hitting the button for his floor.

Then he pressed Eddie against the steel and mirror wall behind him, and mashed his lips down on Eddie's.

Eddie groaned as he wrapped his legs around Richie's waist, his body relaxing into Richie's as his tongue pressed between Eddie's lips and into his mouth, playing with Eddie's tongue, basically plundering his mouth.

It was a complete disappointment when the doors slid open on Richie's floor and Richie pulled back.

"_No_..." Eddie whined, trying to chase after Richie's mouth and Richie just laughed, ducking away from Eddie before lowering him to the ground. Eddie's knees nearly buckled, but Richie waited for him to be steady before he linked his fingers together with Eddie's and tugged him down the hallway, toward Richie's apartment door. "_Richie_—"

"Now that's not what you call me, is it?" Richie asked with a wicked smirk on his face.

Eddie's entire body felt as though it flushed red and his eyes dropped to the ground as Richie opened the door of his apartment and then tugged Eddie inside.

Richie's apartment didn't smell stuffy or cooped up, like Eddie's place would be if he had been away for two weeks, but Richie undoubtedly had maids who came in more than once weekly to open the windows and air the place out.

But Eddie didn't have much time to think about that, or the pretty view of the city out Richie's floor to ceiling windows that stretched over most of the wall in front of them, before Richie was scooping him up again and lifting him bridal style, carrying him toward his bedroom.

"So, Eddie baby?" Richie asked as he lowered him to the bed and then took a few steps back to turn on the dim setting of the lights.

"Hm?" Eddie hummed out as he watched Richie stand there and appraise him. He was still feeling hazy, even with the little breaks between their interactions, and as Richie stepped back forward, until he was between Eddie's knees, and his big hands reached down and spread them further apart as he gave Eddie an expectant look. "Um, what?" He asked, trying to remember what Richie was getting at.

"What is it that you call me?" Richie prompted him gently, the corner of his lips curling up.

Eddie's cheeks flamed and his eyes dropped, staring down at Richie's hands on his knees.

"Baby?" One of Richie's hands came up and tapped his chin pointedly, so that Eddie lifted his face to meet Richie's eyes again. "What do you call me?" Two thick fingers gripped Eddie's chin, red lips pursed, eyes patient and knowing, and Eddie's stomach twisted as the hand that was left on his thigh clenched.

"_Daddy_," he murmured and Richie exhaled shakily, clearly just as affected by the word as Eddie was.

"That's better," Richie replied softly and he leaned in to give Eddie a soft kiss.

Then he worked at undressing Eddie, sliding him out of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, then kneeling in front of him to take off his shoes and socks, and even though Richie was on his knees in front of Eddie, Eddie knew very much that it was Richie that was in charge and it made his heart hiccup in his chest.

Once Eddie was completely naked, even out of the baby blue briefs that he was wearing, Richie stood back up, so that he was towering over Eddie, still fully dressed.

The power difference was literally breathtaking, Eddie could hardly draw air into his lungs as he stared up at Richie.

"So perfect, Eds," Richie whispered, and then he shook his head once. "How could you ever think that there could be anyone else but you? Shit, you're perfection, baby." Eddie had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment at the feeling of emotion that clogged up in his throat, and Richie seemed to see it, because he leaned forward to brush his lips over Eddie's forehead and cupped his face with a hand. "Only you, okay, Eddie? And it's only been you since we started seeing each other." Eddie blinked at the admission, and tears clouded his eyes for a moment before he blinked them away.

Richie was nice enough not to pull him up on it.

"Lay back for me, baby," Richie pressed two fingers against Eddie's shoulder, encouraging him backwards before he was walking around the bed, toward the bedside table and he took out a bottle of lube and a condom, before coming back around to the end of the bed.

Eddie couldn't help the way his chest was rising and falling as he watched Richie drop the condom casually on the bed beside his hip and then the bottle of lube was put right near the edge.

"This isn't going to be as long as it usually is, baby," Richie began, and Eddie couldn't help his sigh of relief. Richie obviously heard it, because he shot him a small smile before tilting his head to the side. "But it's been months, and I miss being inside you."

"_Shit_," Eddie's eyes squeezed shut again and his body jerked at the comment.

His legs were being moved, Richie shifting them one at a time, his hand wrapped around his ankle as he lifted one and put it on the edge of the bed, and then taking the other and did the same thing, thumbs pressing into the soft skin of his inner ankle.

He made sure to spread them, so that Eddie was on display, and then he was kneeling down again, and Eddie felt hot breath against the sensative skin between his legs before there was a swipe of a hot tongue.

"Fuck!" Eddie cried out, his hips jumping off the bed.

"_Hey_," Richie's voice was low, but commanding and Eddie bit down hard on his bottom lip as the sound went straight to his cock. "Stay on the bed." Eddie tried not to move, tried to keep his hips on the bed, but then he felt Richie's tongue press against him again and he couldn't help the way he reacted. "_Baby_," Richie pulled back again, and the loss made Eddie whine, fingers scratching at the duvet cover, and he lifted his head to look at Richie eying him from between his slim thighs. "If I have to tell you to stay on the bed again, I'm going to get the ropes and tie you down."

Eddie's eyes widened and it honestly felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Richie was good with the ropes.

He had even gone out and specifically brought some baby pink ones after finding out that it was Eddie's favourite colour, and he had tied Eddie up on multiple occasions with the silken length.

But it had never been quick when the ropes were involved.

And Eddie wanted it as quick as possible.

So Eddie tried to be good.

Richie went back to licking at his rim, edging his tongue inside of Eddie's tight hole, and biting at the pale crease of Eddie's thigh, leaving red marks behind.

Then he scratched his long finger nails down the inside of Eddie's thighs, and Eddie shuddered, hoping that there would be marks left for days.

It was sheer determination that kept Eddie's ass on the bed, and fear that his orgasm was going to be delayed by _hours_ if he lifted it off again, and Richie definitely tried to break through that determination, with how incredibly he was eating Eddie's ass.

Eddie felt absolutely wet by the time Richie slid the first finger into him, and obviously Richie's tongue had already loosened him enough that a second finger was able to join the first within a short minute.

"Oh, baby," Richie whispered, voice a rasp. "Have you been fucking yourself while I've been away? If you haven't been playing with anyone else, you must have been fucking yourself, given how easy you're taking me."

Eddie whined and threw his head back against the bed, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Do you want a third finger, Eds?" Richie asked, almost mockingly, because he knew the answer.

"Please," Eddie refrained from wiggling his hips, but only just, and he was pretty sure Richie felt the slight twitches in his body. "_Please_," he repeated, pulling at the duvet covers.

"What do you say?" Richie asked as he pulled his fingers out of Eddie, almost all the way, and Eddie whined, shoulders jumping up and elbows starting to slide underneath him to try and push his body up. "I never said to get up," Richie asserted and Eddie sighed, letting himself fall back down.

"Please, daddy," Eddie mumbled and Richie hummed in response, pouring some more lube over his fingers, and then sliding three back inside.

"That's better, darling," Richie cooed and Eddie's cock bobbed against his stomach, smearing precome over his skin as Richie's fingers spread inside him and easily found that spot.

Eddie couldn't help the way his body jerked, but Richie didn't tell him off for it, thankfully.

"Have you been playing with yourself, baby?" Richie asked gently. "With that sparkly purple dildo I brought you? Or your favourite vibrating pink plug?" And it made Eddie moan to know that Richie knew him so well, knew that those were the two toys that he played with the most. "Hm, sweetheart?"

Suddenly, it just crashed into his head that he shouldn't have doubted Richie.

And even if he did, he should have just asked.

Richie had never been anything but honest with them.

Eddie wouldn't allow himself to be so vulnerable if he didn't trust him.

And he _did_ allow himself to be vulnerable—all of _this_ made him incredibly vulnerable, and he might have tried to tell himself that it was just sex, and that he would be okay doing this with someone else when he could have Richie, or _Richie_ doing something when he could be with Eddie, it wouldn't be okay.

Tears squeezed out the corners of Eddie's eyes as he twisted his head to the side, trying to rub his face on the duvet cover and hide the tears in the dim lighting.

Richie's fingers were moving expertly, stretching him and relentless against his prostate, sending pleasurable sensations down his legs and through his torso, the tips of Eddie's fingers tingling.

But then Richie stopped, fingers pausing inside of Eddie.

"Wha—_wha_?" Eddie asked, his voice coming out slurred, and trying to ignore his own sniffle.

"Baby," Richie's voice was soothing. "Are those good tears or bad tears?" He asked, and the tilt of his head and the way his eyebrows were pulling together seemed to show that he was confused.

Good.

Because Eddie was confused as well.

This was what he had been wanting for _months_ and now he was ruining it.

Suddenly, Richie was manhandling him further back on the bed, until Eddie was pushed all the way back and his head was on the pillow and Richie was stretched out alongside him, one hand stroking his hair and the other gently running soothingly down his chest.

"Promise it's just me?" Eddie blurted out, his body shaking a little, and hating how fragile he sounded, his eyes shut. "Promise there's no one else?"

Richie froze for a moment, and Eddie really wasn't sure what was running through the older mans mind until Richie's hand was under his chin and his fingers were brushing over his cheek.

"Open those eyes for me, baby," Richie whispered and Eddie did what he was told because that's what he _did_ when it was Richie. The curly haired mans eyes were glowing with such adoration as he stared down at him that it actually made Eddie's heart throb in his chest. "I _promise_ it's just you," Richie's voice was earnest, it was like they were having a proper, honest conversation—maybe over a cup of coffee or breakfast, like an actual couple—not while Richie's fingers were all still slicked with lube and Eddie is completely naked and still teetering on the brim of that fuzzy headspace that Richie had a way of tipping him into. "I only want it to be us _always_, yeah, baby?" Richie breathed and he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Eddie's and it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off Eddie's chest.

"_Yeah, daddy_," he breathed in response and Richie could obviously hear that everything was _okay_ again because his lips came down hard on Eddie's, nose crushing against his, and Eddie whined, his hand coming up to pull at Richie's hair.

Usually he would get told off for that, moving without being told he could, but Richie let it go, and his hand slid down under Eddie's body and grip his ass, giving it a firm squeeze, their chests heaving together as they kissed.

Even with the slight cooling off period they'd had, neither of their erections had flagged, and the tears that were drying in the corners of Eddie's eyes and on his cheeks didn't deter him from opening his mouth and taking as much of Richie's tongue that the older man was willing to give.

Eddie's hands tentatively touched the buttons at the front of Richie's shirt, wanting Richie to be naked on top of him but waiting for Richie to give him the go ahead first.

"Yeah, baby," Richie breathed out, by way of encouragement, and Eddie's heart stuttered in relief as he began undoing the buttons of Richie's shirt. Richie was still kissing his lips, his cheeks, his nose, wet lips brushing over Eddie's temple as he shrugs himself out of his leather jacket, and then out of his button down once Eddie's shaky fingers have worked their way down to the hem. "It's been too long since I've been inside of you, Eds." And Richie _knew_ that Eddie hated the nickname, but somehow, he hated it both more _and_ less when it came from Richie. "I need to feel you around me."

Eddie couldn't help but groan, head tossing backwards against the pillows as Richie's lips moved to Eddie's jaw and sucked a mark just under his ear, tongue flicking out and teeth pressing in deep.

Then Richie was pulling away and Eddie couldn't help but pout his swollen lips as Richie rolled off the bed to fumble with his button and zipper and then pushed out of his briefs and jeans in a couple of shoves.

Richie snatched up the condom that had been tossed on the bed and the abandoned bottle of lube, and then he moved back onto the bed, big hands moving Eddie to the position that he wanted him, with his legs turned out from his hips, thighs spread wide open, cock thick against his stomach and hole gleaming between his cheeks.

"So perfect, baby," Richie stroked his hands up and down Eddie's thighs, fingernails with chipped black paint scratching lightly and sending tingles down Eddie's spine. "So fucking perfect for daddy."

"_Daddy_," Eddie whined, wiggling a little—and _only_ a little, because it seemed as though he was finally going to have Richie inside him and he didn't want to risk that.

Richie gave him a smile, one that lit up his entire face and made his eyes glow with happiness, and Eddie tried to return it but his chest hurt and he knew that it was wobbly with emotion.

Richie ripped open the condom and rolled it over his cock easily, and then squeezed some lube over his cock and pumped his hand up and down a few times, eyes never leaving Eddie's.

He didn't lean over Eddie like he sometimes did, bracing himself with two hands on the either side of Eddie's head, making him seem even smaller.

Instead, his big hands on Eddie's hips, almost big enough to wrap around Eddie's entire waist, and he hauled Eddie toward him, basically so his ass was resting on his lap and he was splayed out all pretty and open for him.

Eddie knew that he must look an absolute sight, cock leaking on his stomach, cheeks and chest flushed, and hole dripping from Richie's spit and lube, but when the head of Richie's cock pressed against his hole, his eyes rolled back into his head and he stopped thinking about anything other than pressure against his hole and Richie's hands branding his skin.

"Da-ddy—" Eddie's words came out broken as Richie slid inside, in one long, slow movement, filling Richie and making his thighs quiver and his toes curl.

He was pretty sure Richie was talking to him, and he was _trying_ to focus, because he loved listening to Richie and whatever he said was _important_, but his whole brain just felt fuzzy with desire.

"Daddy_fuck_daddy," Eddie mumbled as Richie slid out, and then pushed back in, movement a bit quicker this.

"So good for me, Eddie baby," Richie purred. "So good."

Eddie's whole body felt as though it was being overcome with pleasure as Richie filled him up, tilting his pelvis slightly so that when his cock slid in, it hit his prostate, and it made Eddie cry out, more tears falling from his eyes, this time _good_ tears.

"That's right, baby," Richie whispered. "You're so good for me."

Eddie's breathing quickened and Richie's pace seemed to just keep speeding up.

He couldn't feel his toes.

Or his fingers.

His body felt like a ragdoll, just sliding up and down Richie's lap as he was pushed and pulled off Richie's cock, and he'd_ honestly forgotten_ how good this felt.

Just trusting someone so much, with something that was so raw and close to his heart, someone who looked after him and apparently only wanted to be with him—Eddie's heart was fluttering so fast it felt as though he was at risk of having a heart attack, and his cock was leaking steadily on his stomach, balls drawn up tightly.

"You come whenever you want, baby," Richie breathed, and Eddie sighed in relief at the words, his hand beginning to move, lifting from the bed to wrap around himself.

But then a hand moved from Eddie's hip, knocking Eddie's hand away, the pace slowing a little.

"Untouched, sweetheart," Richie whispered and Eddie blinked a few times as he tried to clear his vision and focus on Richie. "I know you can do it."

And Eddie _could_, he had _before_, but...

"Come on, baby," Richie encouraged him, and his hand went back to Eddie's hip, and Richie started moving fast again, slamming against Eddie's prostate, and Eddie's back nearly arched off the bed. "You can come for daddy, right, baby?"

And he did.

"Daddy!" Eddie cried out as he came all over himself, feeling some of the spurts reaching up toward his chin.

He kind of spaced out at that point, which was pretty normal, but he could feel Richie still inside him, and he could hear Richie groaning out his name and his body tensing as he finished.

Richie cleaned them afterwards, before he dimmed the lights even lower, so that there was just enough light for them to see each other, and Richie curled his body around Eddie's drawing him in close and gently encouraging him until his head was resting on Richie's bicep.

"You alright, Eddie?" Richie whispered, fingers stroking through Eddie's hair, asking the same question he always asked when they were finished.

"Yeah," Eddie mumbled, turning his head into Richie's chest and breathing in his natural scent.

"Is...Is the reason why you didn't come over to me at the party because you thought that I was seeing someone else?" Richie asked hesitantly and Eddie lifted his head, blinking a couple of times, trying to get in the right headspace for whatever conversation they were apparently about to have. But Richie seemed to realize his mistake straight away, because he rushed on. "Sorry, baby," Richie murmured, tightening his arms around Eddie. "We're going to talk about this in the morning, okay? I just...I want things to be clear that it's only us. I want _you_ to know that all I want is us."

"Yeah, daddy," Eddie murmured, not really able to articulate anything more than that, but so, _so_ happy with what Richie was saying.

Richie shuffled them under the blankets once the sweat started cooling, and then he turned out the lights before wrapping back around Eddie, and then they both fell asleep, together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, let me know what you think?
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my socials to talk xx
> 
> Twitter: CalamitySerene  
Tumblr: SereneCalamity


End file.
